fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Wendy's Grotto
Skippy and Piglet led Wendy back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Wendy asked, curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise!" Skippy said with a smile. When they were all the way in, Piglet pointed ahead and Wendy gasped in amazement at the statue of Peter Pan. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Wendy exclaimed happily as she gave them a hug. She went over to the staue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Wendy said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Peter, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Wendy then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Honest John in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle John!" Wendy exclaimed in shock. Skippy and Piglet hid quickly. Dijon was a few feet behind Honest John. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Honest John said angrily. Wendy bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle John, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal boy from drowning?" Honest John demanded. "Uncle John, I had to!" Wendy said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Wendy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Honest John scolded. "He would have died!" Wendy protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Honest John shouted. "You don't even know him!" Wendy snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Honest John shouted. That did it for Wendy, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE JOHN, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes/ Upon realizing what she had said, Wendy gasped and covered her mouth. Skippy, Piglet, and Dijon gasped as well. Honest John looked stunned. "No!" Honest John gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Wendy? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Wendy shouted. "So help me, Wendy, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Honest John said menacingly. With that, he took out his Keyblade. Honest John's Keyblade glowed. Dijon, Piglet, and Skippy gasped and ran for cover. Despite Wendy's pleas, Honest John destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE JOHN, NO!!!" Wendy shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Wendy looked down and began to sob into her face. Honest John's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Dijon walked over to Wendy and said, "Look, Wendy, I..." "Just go away." Wendy said, sobbingly. Dijon, Skippy, and Piglet sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young girl was weeping. Suddenly, Trigger and Nutsy got inside the grotto and saw Wendy crying in sadness. "Poor, poor girl." Trigger said. He and Nutsy went over to Wendy. Wendy was crying. Trigger began to cry. Nutsy began to cry. Wendy, Trigger, and Nutsy were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction